


The Lewdest of Acts

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Embarrassed Ann, F/M, Fluff and Humor, More of a joke fic, like legit it’s just a prank bro, why did I write this instead of sleeping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Honestly I made a joke about doing this, but I really wanted to make this stupid fic lol
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Persons 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Lewdest of Acts

Ann gasped at Ren “B-b-but we can’t do _that_ in public! It’s indecent Ren”

Letting out a laugh Ren slid himself in and chuckled at her breathy gasp. “Jeez Ann it’s not that indecent besides nobody is gonna care.”

Ann let out a small sigh as she looked around-people passing by them; not even taking in their _indecent act._  
  


“But Ren! What if I’m not tight enough, or-or you don’t like it! I mean I’m slightly wet, and it’s gross. Ew Reeeen! You know Haru is better at this then me.” Ann rambled as her face flushed in embarrassment.

Laughing Ren gave her a quick peck on the cheek, snorting as her face flushed into a burgundy colour. “Just squeeze me tighter, and it’s fine Ann we were just at the pool. Everyone is wet there” with that Ren grinned at her, and pulled her along.   
  


Dazedly Ann glanced once more at their joined hands; before flushing as an older couple giggled their way watching as the young couple went off to explore their summer afternoon.


End file.
